Dormindo com a luz acesa
by MightBeParanoid
Summary: É uma fic SLASH, ANGST, DEATHFIC. One-shot. Joe's POV. Baseado na música: Sleeping with the Lights on, do Busted, mas com mudanças na letra. NENHUM PERSONAGEM ME PERTENCE!


* * *

É uma fic **SLASH, ANGST, DEATHFIC. **One-shot. Joe's POV.

O ship é Joe Jonas e Nick Jonas. Eles **NÃO **são irmãos na fanfic. Somente amigos ou seja o sobrenome de Joe não será JONAS!

* * *

**Along he came, with his picture,  
Put it in a frame, so I won't miss his,  
Got on a plane, from London; Heathrow,  
It seems such a shame, yeah**

_E quando ele veio, com a sua fotografia  
Vou pô-la numa moldura, para não sentir saudades dele  
Agora estou num avião, de Londres para Heathrow  
Tudo parece uma sombra, yeah_

Ele veio com uma velha fotografia dele, sabia o quanto eu amava essa fotografia dele. Ele estava sorrindo feito uma criança no dia de natal. A foto tinha sido tirada no dia do nosso primeiro beijo. Eu o abraçei e coloquei a foto num porta-retrato e guardei na mala. Aquilo faria as saudades diminuir. A banda havia acabado e eu precisava seguir em frente. Arranjei um emprego como produtor musical numa gravadora em Londres. E então eu entrei no avião rumo a Inglaterra, minha nova casa. Tento olhar pela janela e tudo o que vejo é o céu preto e sem estrelas.

**I feel his slipping through my fingers,  
Now he's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on,  
And sharks swim through my veins now, that he's gone,  
I'm sleeping with the light on.**

_Eu sinto-o a escorregar pelos meus dedos  
E agora ele desapareceu, estou a dormir de luz acesa  
E tubarões nadam pelas minhas veias, agora, porque ele  
desapareceu  
Estou a dormir de luz acesa_

Seis meses se passaram e eu não tive nenhuma notícia dele. A última coisa que ele me disse foi: "Eu sinto muito. Me apaixonei por outro". E agora eu sinto um vazio sentado em frente ao Tâmisa. Parece que ele escorregou pelos meus dedos. E agora ele se foi e eu não consigo dormir. A cada vez que eu fecho os olhos eu o vejo em minha frente com aquele sorriso angelical. Eu durmo com as luzes acesas com medo de sonhar com você e seu novo amor. Não há mais nada correndo por mim, o sangue não tem sentido correr por minhas veias uma vez que me coração se partiu.

* * *

**Heard he's engaged  
No ones to blame, here's where it all ends,  
And I feel the pain, 'cause I'm without he,  
I feel the pain.**

_Ouvi dizer que ele está noivo  
Ninguém para censurar, e é aqui que tudo acaba  
E eu sinto a dor, porque estou sem ele  
Eu sinto a dor_

Um dia me deparou com um convite de casamento na minha porta. O virei e me deparei com a última coisa que eu queria ler: **"Nicholas Jonas e Tom Murray o convidam para seu casamento".** Não era um casamento de verdade, uma vez que casamento homossexal era proibido, mais eles iam fazer um casamento simbólico. Não acredito que ele teve a cara de pau de me chamar para isso. Ná há ninguém para censurar esse "casamento" então está tudo acabado. Ele realmente se foi. E então corro ao banheiro e pego um estilete e o passo no meu pulso. E eu sinto a dor, mais não a dor do corte. A dor dele não ser meu.

* * *

**I see the sight, with a different light,  
Words cannot describe the way I'm feeling,  
'Cause I've been searching in my head,  
For the words I thought he'd said,  
For too long.**

_Eu vejo a paisagem de uma maneira diferente  
Palavras não conseguem descrever o que estou sentindo  
Porque tenho estado a procurar na minha cabeça, pelas palavras  
que pensei que ele fosse dizer  
Por muito tempo_

Estou novamente em um avião, dessa vez rumo aos Estados Unidos. Tenho apenas uma só chance de o conseguir de volta. E agora eu vejo o céu cheio de estrelas como se elas estivessem ali me ajudando. Palavras não descrevem o que eu to sentindo. Medo, ansiedade, felicidade. Não consigo mover meus pensamentos dele. Eu tento achar as palavras que ele irá falar ao ver o que eu tenho para dizer. Eu só espero que sejam as palavras que eu imagino a tempos que ele irá dizer. E com esse pensamento eu dormi rezando para que eu chegasse logo ao meu destino.

* * *

Nick's POV

**I feel his slipping through my fingers,  
Now he's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on,  
And sharks swim through my veins now, that he's gone,  
I'm sleeping with the light on.**

_Eu sinto-o a escorregar pelos meus dedos  
E agora ele desapareceu, estou a dormir de luz acesa  
E tubarões nadam pelas minhas veias, agora, porque ele  
desapareceu  
Estou a dormir de luz acesa_

Eu o espero no aeroporto e seu voo está atrasado. Será que houve algo? Então ouço uma voz pedindo a todos que esperam o voo 9234 vindo de Londres vá até o balcão da companhia área. E aquelas palavras ecoam na minha cabeça. _"O voo 9234 vindo de Londres acabou de sofrer um acidente. Não há sobreviventes"_. Meu melhor amigo, meu primeiro amor tinha ido embora e não voltaria para mim. Eu perdi o meu melhor amigo e não palavras para descrever o que eu sinto. Um grande vazio do lado esquerdo do peito. Ele não voltaria para mim e para a família dele. Kevin então me abraçou com carinho enquanto eu chorava. Percebi que Tom não sabia o que fazer. No mínimo ele estaria pensando que eu estou assim por ainda amar o Joe. Tom veio até mim e então falou a coisa que eu não precisava ouvir dele: _"Você nunca vai esqueçer Joe não é? Você só me enganou. Eu te odeio, Nicholas Jonas"_. Era meu fim. Eu tinha perdido meus dois amores.

* * *

**And I feel the pain, 'cause I'm without he,  
I feel the pain.**

_E eu sinto a dor, porque estou sem ela  
Eu sinto a dor_

E agora o coração de Nick estava ao lado do de Joe. No cemitério Old North. E agora era somente eles dois. Dois corações unidos para sempre.


End file.
